1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to area foggers. More particularly, the area fogger is a kit that is usable with a 2- or 4-stroke engine and produces a particulate insecticide fog in an outdoor setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various fog-producing devices utilizing the exhaust from internal combustion engines are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,533, issued to Baker on May 20, 1958, teaches an atomizing distributor mounted on an exhaust. The device includes a nozzle placed in the exhaust pipe that atomizes an insecticide liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,182, issued to Cragg et al. on Aug. 25, 1959, teaches an engine operated insecticide sprayer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,121, issued to Carlson on Jan. 16, 1962, teaches a material applying attachment for power mowers. The material is fed into the exhaust using an inserted tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,574, issued to Brown, Jr. on Jul. 14, 1964, teaches a spraying and mowing apparatus. The sprayed fluid appears to be fed directly through a tube from a tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,221, issued to McCain on Jul. 25, 1967, teaches a lawn mower including a liquid spraying attachment containing an insecticide, herbicide or fertilizer, the attachment dispensing and distributing the liquid in the area of the rotating blades. A tank containing the liquid is mounted on the handle of the mower. U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,524, issued to Rhein et al. on Aug. 29, 1967, teaches a lawnmower with a handle-mounted, liquid-containing tank, which feeds the liquid through a tube to the muffler to be distributed to the surroundings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,481, issued to Enblom, also teaches a fogger attached to a lawnmower that includes a handle-mounted, insecticide-holding tank and which dispenses the insecticide in the muffler. The fogger includes an air tube that brings pressurized air/exhaust from the muffler to the tank to provide the necessary pressure in the tank to produce a fog that leaves the muffler. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,820, issued to Klint, Jr. on Mar. 27, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,353 issued to Ivandick et al. on May 26, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,308 issued to Grote et al. on Mar. 23, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,666 issued to Gnutel on Jun. 29, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,088 issued to Holley on Dec. 24, 2002, respectively, and UK Patent No. 2238698 A, all teach similar lawnmower-attached liquid spray and fog distributing devices having various arrangements that permit the liquid to mix with the engine exhaust.
However, none teach the use of a heat-distributor that contains a heat distributing particulate material for ensuring rapid conversion of a liquid chemical into microscopic droplets which mix with exhaust to form fog.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an area fogger solving the aforementioned problems is desired.